


Mother Knows Best

by TheWalkingDeathEater



Series: Batfamily Feels [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Batfamily (DCU) Feels, Blüdhaven, Cliffhangers, Creepy Slade Wilson, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Dysfunctional Family, Family Issues, Gotham City is Terrible, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Multi, One Shot, Pining, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25146523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWalkingDeathEater/pseuds/TheWalkingDeathEater
Summary: She knew Jason better than even Jason.Which was why she knew exactly what to say next, "Your feelings for Grayson, they're not what I expect from a brother.""He's not my brother," Jason replied.She smiled, teeth bared. "So I've heard."
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson, Talia al Ghul/Bruce Wayne, Talia al Ghul/Jason Todd
Series: Batfamily Feels [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799341
Comments: 6
Kudos: 140





	Mother Knows Best

Shit hit the fan in the quietest way possible.

And Jason had seen it coming, which was the worst thing ever. It should have hit him like a freight train. Instead, it trickled into his skin like a cold shower.

That simple press of lips against Dick's cheek had seemingly freaked Boy Wonder out. First, he had noticed Dick was making less appearances on Gotham's shadowy rooftops. After a week, Jason realised Nightwing wasn't even in Gotham. It had taken a lot to convince Tim to tell Jason where he had gone.

"Back to Bludhaven," Tim had finally relented. A confirmation of a fact Jason already knew. "just said they needed him back at BCPD."

So, Dickie had ran off to his new city, back to his career as a cop. Jason had finally pushed him too far. Dick could handle anything. He'd not even left when he found out Jason was alive. To hear that the older man had escaped Gotham, it was beyond what Jason understood.

Now, almost two weeks later, Jason finds himself in his newest safe house, being interrogated by the worst mother in the world. And given Jason's past, it was saying something.

"Why the hell would I know anything?" Jason spat.

Talia Al Ghul's stance never changed. But he saw her irritation in the way her eyes narrowed, the way her upper lip curled. He'd been with the League long enough to understand what made Talia tick.

She sighed. "I had hoped to obtain information regarding my father without letting Bruce and my son know I was here."

That admittance itself kicked Jason in the stomach. What had Bruce ever seen in this woman? Screw that, what had Jason seen in this woman? Of all the people he had slept with, he probably regretted Talia the most.

Although... Demon Spawn might finally crack if he were to ever find out Jason had bedded his mother, the daughter of the Demon's Head himself.

Speaking of.

"I didn't even know Ra's was alive until you broke in here," he growled, teeth gnashing together.

Talia sat down on the arm of his sofa, legs crossed and arms folded. Her brows were raised. "I received word from an acquaintance that those loyal to him had been sighted here, in Gotham. They would not be so boldly against me unless my father was pulling strings."

Ah. So that's what this was about. With Ra's gone, Talia ruled the League. She was worried her supposedly loyal assassins would abandon her should they realise her father was indeed alive. As for her 'acquaintance', Jason didn't know of any League members in Gotham.

When he voiced this to her, Talia simply laughed. "No, I suppose you wouldn't. I hear he's headed to Bludhaven. Some business regarding a certain paramour of his. And yours, from what I hear."

Jason's blood chilled.

"Slade?" he pulled himself to his feet, advancing on Talia so quickly, the Flash himself would have been proud. Her blade was at his throat in an instant. Not that it was going to stop Jason. He was fuelled by fury, further enraged by the Pit madness coursing through his veins. "Slade was in Gotham?"

More than that. Not only had Slade been in Gotham, but he had been spying on Jason. Or, more likely, had been watching Dick. The thought of Deathstroke intruding on Jason's most precious moments with Dick made him feel sick.

And now, according to Talia, Slade was in Bludhaven. Had likely been waiting for Dick to return, where he could have him to himself.

Jason closed his eyes, tried to shut off the green mist pulsating through his memories. He had to stay calm, get as much out of Talia as he could.

She removed the dagger from his throat. "I understand this is not what you wanted to hear."

"No, it's not."

"Now you understand why I could not go to Bruce. My beloved would not understand."

Jason scoffed. No, B really wouldn't. "So you came to me?"

She sighed again. This time, it was louder. "You've been with the League, Jason. You know firsthand how things work. And, I know you'll get the job done, should it need it."

She meant killing. Jason ground his teeth together. Trust Talia to drop this shit on him and then expect him to kill her father -her own father- because she asked.

"Now I know where Damian gets that demanding attitude from," Jason flung himself back in his seat, running his hands through his dark hair impatiently. Talia watched him, eyes following Jason's every movement. She was a strong woman, but not an idiot. It had been Talia who helped train Jason, take him to various League assassins and have them teach him everything they could. She knew Jason better than even Jason.

Which was why she knew exactly what to say next, "Your feelings for Grayson, they're not what I expect from a brother."

"He's not my brother," Jason replied.

She smiled, teeth bared. "So I've heard."

What exactly had she heard? It prickled at Jason's nape, felt her answer cast worry down his back like Ivy's vines. They wound around Jason and squeezed.

She spun the dagger in her hands, watching the sunlight catch the metal through Jason's moth-eaten curtains. He really needed a new safe house. And maybe better decor.

"Does Grayson know?"

Jason swallowed. He felt that what happened in the cave had told Dick how he felt. "Not exactly."

Talia frowned.

Jason panicked, found himself scrambling for an answer to give her. Not that much has changed between Talia and him, apparently. Still seeking approval, still looking for her to tell 16 year old Jason he was better than Bruce ever thought he could be. "I kissed him."

"Good."

"On the cheek."

"Oh, Jason,"

His cheeks were aflame, like he was burning all over again. Talia, goddamn Talia, should've been the last person he was talking to about this. Hell, Jason didn't even want to talk to Bruce about this. Maybe Alfred. Or Steph. Even Cass would be better than this.

Talia's face softened. She looked younger, friendlier. Jason had seen the side of Talia that had been caring once. He'd watched her face glow as she raised baby Damian. Always wished his own mother had turned that gaze on him as a child. If she had, Jason certainly didn't remember.

Talia made her way to Jason's side and clasped his shoulder underneath her tanned hand. "You can't solve a riddle if your mouth stays closed."

"Don't play mind games with me, Talia. Just say what you mean and go."

Talia rolled her eyes. "Your inability to appreciate the finer details is as astounding as ever, my child."

"I prefer to get to the point," Jason stated, brushing her hand from his shoulder harshly. He ignored the warmth that had spread through his chest as she called him 'my child'.

"Clearly not," Talia replied coolly. "your interactions with Grayson are anything but 'to the point'."

Jason's lips rolled back, revealing his teeth as he glared at Talia. She sauntered across the room to his kitchen and helped herself to the coffee pot. Jason had been saving that for later.

"Gotham would not miss you for a night or two," she finally spoke again. "if you were to decide to track down Deathstroke. I'm sure my beloved would understand."

Before Jason could argue, a light bulb went off in his head.

Talia was giving him an excuse. An excuse to see Dick, and deal with Deathstroke in one fell swoop. B couldn't say shit- not if Jason was helping take care of a serious issue.

She was watching him, waiting for an answer, eyes calculating his every move. He felt like a little rabbit under the hawk's gaze. She burned a hole through his soul and it burned like rubber.

He hated how well she knew him. Everything he was, he had become because of Talia and the League.

"I'll call B as soon as I'm packed," he finally gave in, hands shoved in his pockets. She smiled, all sharp teeth and secretive thoughts. He had no doubt that Ra's would be dealt with before Damian or Bruce even knew she was here.

He stalked towards his bedroom door, ignoring the sound of wood hitting wood. By the time he had turned around to thank her, she was gone.

Jason groaned, attempted to shake off the feeling of disappointment.

This was more important. He had to find Dick. And deal with Slade Wilson.


End file.
